his Butler, Mostly Confused
by Siamofelici
Summary: When Ciel is turned into a cat and forced around town to find out why, while being abused(petted) and squeezed(hugged).
1. Chapter 1

This is just a stupid comic I drew a long time ago modified to fit in a very short fanfic. The original had three parts, so so will this one. But be warned; there was never any ending, it was just meant to be funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Part 1

Ciel tried to hide his shock and embarassment. For some reason today he had four furry paws, retractable claws, a long blue-green tail, over-sized ears, and no eye-patch.

And he MEOWED.

But if he paniced, even in this state, he would soil the Phantomhive name.

Why do I have to be a cat of all things?! he thought, growling. A pair of soft, gloved hands roughly yanked him in the air.

"Mrooow!"

* * *

Sebastion headed down towards his young master's room, ready to get him dressed and start the day. When he got there, however, he found...

The most beautiful kitty with glossy perfectly colored fur sitting in the middle of young master's bed!

He completedly over-looked the fact that Ciel didn't like cats, so why would one be in his room of course, and picked up the kitten, squeezing it hard.

"Hello kitty cat," he said to it. It appeared to be cursing in cat-tongue, so he held it up.

But wait, this cat had a purple eye with his own contract symbol. He immediatly made the connection.

"Oh, young master, what happened?" he deflated on the inside. The Ciel-kitty(so he dubbed him)hissed and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

He ignored the struggle and continued to hold him luggage style under his arm and walked out.

"Come on, we will take you to the Undertaker and see if he _knows_ anything that could help."


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N: Grah! I wrote out an entire chapter on a tablet app and as soon as I put the keyboard down it erased every last word! *facefloor*

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. And yes, the slash both names were important!

* * *

Part 2

The Undertaker went about his normal business day. Death. Funeral arrangments. Laughing like the insane psychopath he is.

And as business calls for, the bell abouve his door rang loudly a few times. He turned to see that hilarious demon carrying a litte bundle of fluff. He yanked the furball up so hard he almost threw it across the room.

"HEAEAEAHEAHAHAE! A PUPPY!"

"A cat, sir," Sebastion corrected. His own face was blushed from wanting to laugh at the death glare on Ciel-Kitty's face meant for both of them.

Ciel-kitty tried to command Sebastion to help him, but even if he could have herlped him, all the noises he made were snatched away because of how hard he was flung around with the Undertaker's incesant twirtling and spinning.

Undertaker craddled the cat in his arm and pet it's belly. "Does kitty like her belly rubbed?"

Sebastion snorted- That's right, THE Sebastion Michealis could NOT hold in his own laughter the scene was so freakking hilarious!

Ciel the cat, however, did not appreciate being called a female. Or have his belly rubbed. At seven in the freakking-frazzing morning. But somehow his target got away unscathed from his many viscious attacks.

He sighed. At this rate, he would never turn back. In fact, they might wanna keep him like this forever...

"Let's put Kitty in a dress!"

Darn them.

* * *

Another author's note: I'm really proud of how this is turning out. :3 And that's the only way I could figure out his laugh without keysmash. ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for telling me about the whole Sebastian's name spelling thing. I thought it didn't look right...

And yes, I do keysmash! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Part 3

Ciel-kitty and Sebastian sat on a bench that had mysteriously appeared outside of the Undertaker Funeral Arrangments(WHAT'S THE NAME?!) after he had told them to wait 'out there'.

_"I'll be getting something out of a secret place that I don't want anyone to find," he had said with a sickening smile._

_Although really, Ciel suspected Undertaker was just searching for his reaper friends to show off, or get a camera. He had one of course, just didn't use it too much, or that ghostly one he had..._

_As he sat in his thoughts, a strange tapping noise came from far off. At first, he thought he imagined it. But then it got louder, and louder, and even worse... LOUDER._

_He turned an ear to the sound-a surprsingly pleasant reaction- and listened for it. 'What IS that?' he thought._

_A shadow flew overhead, he and Sebastian llooked up in surprise and(in Sebastian's case) disgust._

_The red haired, annoying, loud-mouthed reaper everyone loves, like everyone else, took one look at Ciel-kitty..._

_And totally forgot what he was doing._

_"Oh my gawsh!" Grell fangirl squealed, and picked him up harder than even Undertaker had. "It's a Ciel-kitty!"_

_The two just stared in shock. 'He KNEW?!' they thought at the same time. 'But still...?'_

_"Look Bassy it's a Ci-"_

_"Yes, I know..."_

* * *

_A/N: Well that wasn't a pain in the butt to finish. 9A9 Anyways, if anyone has any ideas on who should be next, I'll gladly use them! But I'm only partway through Season One. D: Boo. So I might not be able to write about certain characters... But it will be a__ppreciated!_


End file.
